vikingmudfandomcom-20200216-history
Runewakers
Runewakers guild: The guild headquarters are located in Khaine's area, Matouci, in a pit far inside these dangerous surroundings. The powers of the runewakers are solely in their runestones. The initiation quest is quite simple, but requires you are below level 5. Just notice what the different npc`s tells you to do, and you will have no problems completing the initiation. To learn more about the different runes, visit the library and you can list by types or by rune names. Playing the guild is quite challenging, as there is so many different ways to play a runewaker efficiently. Runewakers are excellent supporters for both small and big partys, but they can aswell be used for semi-playing, or hardcore playing by themselves. It all depends on how you want to play it, and what runes you decide to keep. To simplify your learning curve, i will give you a few combinations of runes, just to show how it is done. There is a total of 15 different runetypes, so there is a lot of combinations to use. The level requirement of a spell is the level of the runes you will use divided by 3. ALL abilites require some kind of force, this is given by using a force rune. In addition to force, you would need some of the other types to tell what kind of a spell you are casting. Ie: a single cast, instant, single target spell could look like: Wake if i as an example place a few common runes the spell would look like: Wake Mammoth strike cold this would give a single hit cold damage spell, a closer look at these spesific runes will tell us: Mammoth rune: required level 12, required skill in force 40, sp cost to wake 17 Strike rune : required level 15, required skill in damage 50, sp cost to wake 20 Cold rune: required level 1, required skill in damagetype 45, sp cost to wake 10 the spell would require level 12+15+1/3 = 9,33, so as a level 9 you could do this spell, and it would coste 17+20+10 =47 sp to cast. If you would like to make this spell into an enchant, just simply add a duration rune. and you can cast it as an enchant on yourself, anyone else, or at your own weapons. this would make this spell hit now and then, and would also increase level required and the sp cost. An important thing to notice about runewakers is that they can enchant both amulet and ring with regenerative forces, meaning you can actually regen hp or sp, or both, while playing. to do this you would need: wake force duration regeneration energy at amulet or ring. They can also cast this same regen spell on themselves, or at other players. Shields are also a nice way to support your party tank: wake force duration armour at player. Runestones are heavy, so be sure you dont want to use to many different spells, as it would encumber you. And at some point, you will be lucky and find your own runebag, this gives you the possibility to store 5 runes over the uptime, giving you a head start when you are going to play, but remember, runestones you have used will be soulbound, and cannot be bagged. As mentioned earlier, there is close to no end to the possibilities of what you can do, so if you would like a challenge, enter the world of vikingmud, and start your own runewaker. Good Luck. Category:Guilds